To execute policy(s) in a device usually a user is required to go through a process of specifying the policy(s) and its settings or choosing from several policy(s) before the policy can be executed. This procedure does not allow a convenient access to certain preferred policy(s) of the user that he/she wants to execute very frequently, and in a very short time.
When a user tries to execute a specific policy of the device, the user is required to execute certain preferred policy(s) in the device before a network connection can be established. Furthermore, users may need to execute certain policies frequently. The present invention addresses the problems arising due to the complex nature of the procedure of managing policy(s) of a device in the current state of art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,734,767 discloses a method of testing the status, operation and management of all available testing functionality of a consumer network device or a consumer network with one key or one button operation. However, U.S. Pat. No. 7,734,767 only discloses how to provide a user interface for testing of the consumer network device or the consumer network, and does not disclose how to use a button for executing policies of a network device.